Renaciendo de nuestras cenizas
by Ainhochu
Summary: Mi nombre es Madge Undersee. "Morí" hace más de un año.   Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne. La guerra me arrebató todo lo que tenía.   Esta, es nuestra historia.   *Post sinsajo*
1. Chapter 1

Nuestras pisadas resuenan por la calle, a estas horas de la noche, abandonada.

Hace más de un año que "morí"

Hace casi un año que encontraron "mi" cadáver y lo enterraron. Aunque claro, después de todos los cadáveres que sacaron del 12, nadie se preocupó por comprobar si realmente estaban enterrando a quienes pensaban.

Pero yo estoy viva. Magullada, enferma, herida, a punto de morir y con el corazón roto, pero estoy viva

Tampoco es como es como si hubiese alguien para llorar sobre por mi muerte. Ya no tengo a nadie, excepto al resto de refugiados, gente que no tiene a donde ir, y presentarse delante de los ayuntamientos significaría contestar preguntas demasiado dolorosas.

Me paro a coger aire mientras la tos se apodera de mí y un hilo de sangre sale de la comisura de mis labios, manchando de sangre la nieve. Necesito medicinas urgentemente, medicinas básicas. Pero sería lo mismo. Presentarme ante un hospital y responder a preguntas que no quiero responder.

-¡May! ¡Por aquí! –Me susurra Poppy. Mis amigos se han metido por un oscuro callejón mientras yo me había quedado en medio de la calle con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Cinna me coge de los hombros, intentando ayudarme, pero yo me deshago de sus manos son un rápido movimiento.

Ya sea porque es demasiado conocido o por que no le importa que la gente sepa quién es, Cinna es, seguramente, el único del grupo que mantiene su nombre real.

Y por eso le odio.

Y porque conoce mi verdadera identidad. Quien era.

Otro ataque de tos hace que me doble sobre mí misma, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo. Oigo a Poppy y Cinna que me llaman, pero mis ojos se cierran. Lo último que oigo es una última llamada desesperada de Cinna. Consiguiendo que mi nombre reboté por toda mi cabeza.

_¡Madge!_


	2. Chapter 2

Miro el fondo de mi vaso. He olvidado las veces que he rellenado el vaso de whiskey. Quizás, simplemente, no quiera recordarlo.

Tres años me han transformado. La guerra había acabado con aquel chico de los bosques, dejando en su lugar a un hombre totalmente desconocido.

Aun recuerdo todas las veces que critiqué a Haymitch por abandonarse al alcohol, cuando ahora, todas las mañanas me despierto resacoso. ¿Cuántas veces miré mal a Darius por buscar compañía? Cuando ahora soy incapaz de afrontar la noche solo. Como odiaba al capitolio por asesinar a niños inocentes cuando mis trampas mataron a centenares de personas…

Y la lista sigue, millones de cosas que hace tres años me habrían hecho sentir asqueado solo de mencionarlas.

Llaman a la puerta de mi despacho, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad. Murmuró un ronco "Adelante", sintiendo como el whiskey ha vuelto mi voz pastosa y lenta.

Abby entra en la sala, repiqueando los tacones contra el parqué, consiguiendo que mi dolor de cabeza aumenté considerablemente. Joven y pelirroja, sus curvas consiguen que todos los hombres giren la cabeza para mirarla. Tan diferente a Katniss…

-Buenas noches señor presidente. Acaban de llegar los informes desde El Capitolio. La presidente Paylor parece estar encantada con su trabajo, señor. –Con una sonrisa y actitud coqueta, Abby deja los documentos sobre mi escritorio y se da la vuelta hacía la puerta. Odio que me llamen presidente. Me recuerda todas las veces que fui, injustamente, rudo con Madge y critiqué al señor Undersee. Dos personas con las que jamás podré disculparme. Dos personas a las que podría, y debería, haber salvado.

Desde que Thom me confirmó su muerte, Madge ha aparecido en mis sueños. Una y otra vez. Siempre entre llamas, agonizando, pidiéndome ayuda. Pero por segunda vez, Abby me arranca esos pensamientos.

–Por cierto señor, su madre ha llamado y me ha pedido que le pregunte si se va a quedar a dormir en el ayuntamiento o piensa ir a su casa.

-Gracias Abby. –Respondo mientras escucho la risilla de mi pelirroja secretaria. Con dificultad me levanto, recojo mi abrigo y salgo a la calle, en dirección a mi casa.

Las calles se encuentran abandonadas a estas alturas de la noche. La gente se encuentra en sus casas, junto a las chimeneas, cenando en familia, sin muchas preocupaciones desde que los rebeldes ganaron la guerra.

Y así es como me encuentro a mi familia al llegar a casa. Rory, Vick y Posy están estirados delante de la chimenea acabando sus deberes mientras mi madre y la de Katniss ponen tranquilamente la mesa.

Después de la muerte de Prim, la señora Everdeen fue incapaz de volver al 12, así que mi madre la invitó a vivir con nosotros. Supongo que no conoce la verdad. Que yo creé la trampa que acabó con su hija. A veces me pregunto cuanta gente debe conocer lo de la trampa, seguramente los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano.

-Pensaba que no ibas a aparecer. –Mi madre me dirige una sonrisa cálida. Por primera vez en mi vida, parece sana y feliz, sin tener que preocuparse si todos sus hijos llegarían a ver un nuevo día. Me imagino que yo tendré el mismo aspecto, igual que mis hermanos. Lillian, al contrario, se había consumido por la tristeza y casi no se podían apreciar las mejoras.

Cenamos escuchando las anécdotas de los pequeños, como todas las noches. Mis hermanos hablan despreocupadamente, Lillian y yo perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, mientras mi madre trata de que nos unamos a la conversación, hasta que mi madre se da por vencida y empieza a recoger la mesa. Me levanto de la mesa, cogiendo los documentos que me ha traído Abby y subo a mi despacho a trabajar.

Apenas llevo 5 minutos cuando Posy llama a la puerta.

-Peeta ha enviado esto. Ha dicho que quizás te gustaría tenerlo. –Se acerca a mí corriendo, sentándose en mis piernas antes de darme una fotografía. Está algo estropeada, con los bordes quemados. Es del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Katniss. Esta mira la enorme tarta que hay delante de ella mientras Peeta la abraza por los hombros. Al lado de Katniss sale Madge, que me mira de reojo mientras yo miraba a la cámara con actitud desafiante. –Madge paree una muñeca… -Asiento mientras los labios se me curvan en una silenciosa sonrisa. Su piel pálida y su pelo dorado hacen un enorme contraste entre nuestra piel morena y nuestro pelo negro. –Por cierto, ha llamado Abby, dice, que mañana tienes que ir al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué?–Con un salto Posy salta de mis piernas y aterriza en el suelo.

-Dice que prefiere decírtelo en persona. –Asiento. Me duele la cabeza, anticipación de la resaca, pero me levanto, cojo el abrigo y salgo a la calle. Me muero de sueño, pero dudo que mi insomnio crónico me deje dormir, y menos con una intriga en la cabeza.

Después de la guerra se puso en marcha un proyecto de renovación de los distritos, tratando de hacer llegar todas las innovaciones y mejoras del Capitolio, empezaron con los edificios públicos, como los hospitales y escuelas, y ahora, se encuentran remodelando las casas, que serán construidas alrededor de estos centros, pero las casas viejas, como la nuestra, están algo alejadas, pero el paseo me ayuda a despejar mi mente.

Cuando llego al enorme y blanco edificio, me encuentro a Abby hablando con una de las enfermeras.

-¿No te he dicho que viniese mañana? –Me pregunta divertida. Sabe que iba a venir igualmente, así que me encojo de hombros. Coge unos cuantos papeles y empieza a caminar por los pasillos. –Han encontrado a unos refugiados, una de ellos muy enferma, pero ya la han tratado. Lo raro es que al hacerle el examen de identificación, bueno… Ha salido error. –Me paro extrañado.

-¿Error? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Según los informes murió durante D-12 –D-12. Ese es el nombre que utilizamos para referirnos a la noche en que el distrito 12 fue destruido. –Lo raro de todo, es que uno de sus compañeros nos ha confirmado su identidad. La chica esta inconsciente, pero el chico dice que tú podías confirmar su identidad. Además siendo el presidente, he creído que sería correcto avisarte. –Asiento. Hay alguien que escapó del 12 y quizás haya más gente.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –Abby ojea los papeles.

-El chico Cinna Powel y la chica Margaret Undersee.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en una cama, en lo que parece un hospital, o al menos huele como uno. La sala se encuentra a oscuras, pero consigo distinguir un gotero que me subministra morflina. Podría distinguir ese líquido en cualquier lugar.

Intento despejarme un poco, cuando escucho unos susurros. Hay dos hombres discutiendo cerca de mi cama. Una de ellas en Cinna, la otra es como una especie de eco en mi memoria, pero lo único que la morflina me deja recordar es un gris tormentoso. Pienso en unirme a la conversación, pero el máximo esfuerzo que puedo hacer es seguir despierta:

-Cuando escapé del Capitolio vagué hasta que la encontré, supe enseguida quien era, pero nunca me dijo que hacía allí, lo único que tenía claro es que estaba sola y que debía sacarla de allí. Decidí llevarla al 13, pero entonces enfermó.

-Encontraron su cadáver. –Susurra la otra voz.

-Lo sé.

-Me tiene que dar unas cuantas explicaciones. –El hombre parece enfadado, un tono que me devuelve a casa.

-No te las va a dar. Por favor, dale tiempo Gale.

-¿Gale? –Mi voz es un susurro, más para mí misma que para nadie más, pero la discusión se detiene. Dos rostros aparecen en mi vista. El demacrado rostro de Cinna y Gale Hawthorne, quien parece más sano que en toda su vida. Una verdadera ironía.

-Ves a buscar a una enfermera. –Le ordena Gale a Cinna, quien me lanza un último vistazo antes de salir de la sala.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, examinándonos el uno al otro. Sus ojos grises me miran con incredulidad. No entiende por qué estoy viva y no convirtiéndome en polvo en la pradera. A veces, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Con cuidado, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer, me pone una mano en la mejilla. Su mano es áspera y cálida, seguro que sigue yendo a cazar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Tengo los labios resecos, así que me acerca un vaso de agua y me lo aguanta mientras bebo.

-Soy el alcalde del distrito 2. –Una sonrisa irónica se forma en sus labios, yo, suelto una lastimera carcajada. –Además yo y mi familia somos los únicos del 12 y los enfermos deben ser reconocidos, por cuestiones de salud, sobre todo los que están muertos. –Nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que esperando una respuesta, pero como ve que no contesto cambia de tema- Vendréis a vivir conmigo, Cinna y tu.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamo.

-Tienen que tenerte controlada y dudo que valga la pena asignaos una casa.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero quedarme?

-Morirás. –Su falta de tacto me deja muda. No puedo estar tan enferma. –Además- Continua- ¿A dónde irías? ¿Al 13? –Asiento –Hagamos un trato, si te quedas hasta que te den el alta, te conseguiré un transporte y una nueva identidad.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Jamás te caí bien. –Me fulmina con la mirada, pero es verdad, quitando nuestras ultimas semanas antes de la destrucción del 12, Gale y yo solo nos habíamos hablado para discutir el precio de las fresas y lanzarnos comentarios mordaces.

-Tengo mis propias razones. –Antes de que pueda añadir algo entra una enfermera, que me mete un nuevo chute de morflina, arrastrándome de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

En cuanto la enfermera le inyecta la morflina, Madge vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-¿De verdad que tienes tus razones? –Cinna permanece en el umbral de la puerta. –Lo siento no es asunto mío.

-Me he pasado el último año creyendo que había muerto por mi culpa.

-No sabía que fueseis amigos, ni siquiera que os hablaseis. Katniss se quejó un par de veces de eso. Decía que odiaba que sus dos mejores amigos se odiasen. -El recuerdo de Katniss consigue que mi corazón se encoja.

-Todo cambió cuando Katniss volvió a la arena. –Cierro mis ojos, recordando mis últimos días en el distrito 12.

_Veo como los sacan prácticamente a rastras. Intercambio unas miradas alarmadas con mi madre, Lilian y Prim. A la vez que salimos corriendo hacia los agentes de paz. Allí se encuentran los Mellark y el alcalde junto a su hija._

_-No se me ha informado de ese cambio. Así que exijo que sus familias puedan despedirse de ellos. –El alcalde siempre había sido un hombre alto y fuerte, y aunque solía ser un hombre conocido por su tranquilidad, en aquel momento su cara dejaba muy claro su enfado cerniéndose sobre uno de los agentes de paz, que se escondía detrás de su pistola._

_-Lo lamento señor, pero son ordenes directas de del presidente Snow._

_-¡Esto es un abuso de la ley! –Exclamo. Todos se giran hacia mi dirección._

_-¿Esta dudando de mi autoridad? Le recuerdo que son 100 latigazos por reincidencia. –Me dispongo a saltar sobre él cuando Madge me agarra suavemente del brazo._

_-Lo tenemos claro agente. –Responde entre dientes el alcalde, y por primera vez, me doy cuenta que a ese hombre le hace tanta gracia vivir bajo los dominios de Snow como a mí._

_Los Mellark se despiden y vuelven a su panadería. Nosotros nos dirigimos a la plaza, ya desierta._

_-Lilian, ¿te encuentras bien querida? –La señora Everdeen asiente con dificultad. -¿Por qué no venís a tomar un té? Vosotros también Hazelle. –No tengo ni idea de cómo el alcalde conoce el nombre de mi madre, pero al cabo de un rato nos encontramos en su enorme salón, casi tan grande como toda nuestra casa._

_-Gale… me acompañas a mi cuarto un momento, ¿por favor? Necesito hablar contigo en privado. La habitación de Madge parece casi vacía, hay un par de muebles caros, pero no hay decoración. –Se que jamás hemos tenido una buena relación, pero Katniss es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero volver a pasar por esto sol. Y sé que tu tampoco. –Añade antes de que pueda abrir la boca._

_Lo pienso durante unos momentos. Me he pasado unos cinco años viéndola, observándola receloso, ella es una señorita, pero a la vez es de las pocas personas que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme. Lo cierto, es que las "peleas" con Madge eran casi divertidas. Y por eso asiento. _

_Nos pasamos los siguientes días viendo los juegos juntos, casi sin hablar. A veces nos cogemos de las manos, a veces Madge llora sobre mi hombro y a veces ella me abraza mientras me doy cuenta de que Katniss jamás será mía. _

_Cuando esto prácticamente se transforma en una rutina, pasa. _

_Katniss escapa de la arena._

_La pantalla se pone en negro y nadie sabe qué hacer. La gente se empieza a levantar, nadie sabe cómo actuar, algunos empiezan a vitorear y entonces entran los agentes de paz, todo es un caos. Arrastro a Madge hacia un callejón y allí empezamos a correr en dirección a su casa._

_Cuando llegamos ninguno dice nada. Sé que a partir de entonces nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Por alguna razón sé que debo despedirme de Madge, esta vez para siempre. _

_Pero entonces ella me besa. Y yo le devuelvo el beso._

_Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que al fin me susurra._

_-Simplemente… evita que te maten, ¿vale? –De alguna forma consigo asentir y salgo huyendo en dirección a la Veta._

Lo siguiente que sabría de Madge es que habría muerto en D-12. Pero allí esta, en aquella cama, a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Como logró salir del distrito 12 es un misterio. Supongo, que tendré que esperar hasta que ella despierte y me lo cuente. Por ahora trataré de evitar que muera, porque esta vez, sí que sería mi culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

Gale me obliga a quedarme en el hospital una semana más. Al tercer día ya me sentía asfixiada después de tres años de vagar por Panem estar encerrada se me hace insoportable. Horribles memorias me persiguen en mis sueños de morflina. Cuando estoy a punto de mandar el trato de Gale a la basura, Poppy entra en la pequeña habitación. Me incorporo sorprendida de que este allí

-¡Poppy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y los demás? -Poppy se sienta en la silla de plástico que Cinna y Gale suelen ocupar.

-Han marchado para 13… Yo… Yo he decidido quedarme con vosotros. –Poppy se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo.

-Poppy…- Le pongo una de mis manos encima de las suyas. No sé mucho sobre Poppy, solo que su familia fue asesinada al principio de la guerra, aunque desconocía la causa. Cinna y yo nos la encontramos perdida en el Capitolio cuando solo tenía 14 años, y no pudimos dejarla detrás. Puede que ahora, al quedarse, nos estuviera devolviendo el favor.

-Amanda. Mi nombre es Amanda Lightgood. La gente me llamaba Mandy. Mi hermana Sarah me solía llamar Poppy, y cuando os encontré fue lo primero en lo que pensé, aunque no me gusta, me recuerda demasiado a Sarah. –Arqueo una ceja, no solo por el hecho de que me haya revelado su verdadero nombre, sino por los nombres en sí. Amanda y Sarah. Eran nombres comunes antes de los días oscuros, ahora poca gente tiene ese tipo de nombre. Mi nombre, Margaret también es anterior a los días oscuros y sabía el significado que se podía ocultar detrás.

-Si te soy sincera, a mí tampoco me gustaba el nombre de Maysilee, me traía malos recuerdos, pero fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. –Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Me recuerda al silencio que compartí con Katniss cuando volvió de los Juegos. A ninguna nos gustaba hablar pero sabíamos que debíamos decir algo.

-Madge… ¿Te puedo llamar Madge?

-Por supuesto.

-Tengo una pregunta, acerca del alcalde… ¿Tú confías en él? –Esa pregunta me hace dudar. Sé que Gale Hawthorne no me va a rebanar el cuello mientras duermo. El porqué lo desconozco. Mi mente me traiciona recordando el día que nos besamos, pero sacudo la cabeza. –No nos hará nada. – Mandy parece algo más tranquila. Después me cuenta que Gale le ha permitido quedarse a vivir con ellos también. Que él vive con su familia y la señora Everdeen.

Cuando me está describiendo la casa Gale entra en la habitación. Los dos días anteriores se ha quedado conmigo un par de horas después del trabajo. Básicamente nos limitamos a mirarnos el uno al otro hasta que él se pone a revisar documentos y yo a dormir. Veo como Mandy da un bote poco discreto a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

No la puedo culpar.

Si pese a la hambruna y horribles condiciones de la Veta, Gale Hawthorne era uno de los chicos más atractivos del distrito 12, ahora era sencillamente un dios. Era alto, puede que dos metros, y era musculoso, pero no musculoso en como solían ser los tributos de los distritos profesionales, seguía teniendo la misma complexión que en el distrito 12, simplemente que ahora se le veía sano. Sigue llevando el pelo negro algo largo y esos ojos, ¡oh esos ojos! Esos ojos grises pueden volver loca a cualquiera.

Gale se sienta en la silla donde antes estaba Mandy, la cual a comparación, parece minúscula para soportar el peso de Gale.

Creo que nos pasamos media hora mirando el techo hasta que al fin decido dar algo de conversación.

-Así que alcalde… Interesante. –Gale asiente pensativo, sin separar los labios. Yo me revuelvo en las sabanas y me rasco el dorso de la mano, donde un tubito me suministra algún tipo de medicamento. -¿Y se puede saber como llegaste a tal rango? – Gale se rasca la parte trasera de cuello antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y hundirse en la silla, mirando distraído por la ventana.

-Paylor necesitaba a alguien de confianza durante un tiempo, alguien que supiera que no iba a intentar rebelarse contra el nuevo sistema. Pero esperamos que a finales del año que viene se puedan celebrar elecciones y que cada distrito vote a quien desee. Al menos así hacían antes. Había un cambio de alcalde cada cuatro años. –Asiento, aunque ya conocía esa información. Mi padre había sido alcalde por más de quince años, el presidente Snow era quien se encargaba de decidir quién debía ser alcalde y de cuando debía ser cambiado.

-Y cuando eso pase, ¿Qué harás? –Gale se encoje de hombros.

-Creo que Paylor me quiere nombrar comandante o algo así. –Más silencio incomodo. – Y que hay de ti. ¿Qué harás cuando te marches?

Me quedo un rato pensando. Me he pasado dos años huyendo, con el único objetivo de seguir viva al día siguiente. Antes de que pueda acabar de pensarlo una chica entra en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de "Tu y yo en mi cama en una hora"? – Se dirige solo a Gale. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones. Se mueve con decisión y en sus labios hay una sonrisa de suficiencia. - ¡Ah! Y tu secretaria te busca. – Gale se levanta con pereza y se dirge hacía la puerta sin mirarnos a ninguna de las dos.

La chica pasea la vista hasta que se encuentra conmigo, puedo ver como las pupilas se le dilatan de la sorpresa.

-¿Tu?

-Hola Johanna. Parece que acabes de ver a un fantasma.

-No lo parece. Lo estoy viendo. ¿Tú no se suponía que estabas muerta? –Sonrió y ella hace los mismo dejándose caer sobre la famosa silla de plástico.

-Se suponía. Por cierto Mason. Tu yo no nos conocemos. Nunca nos habíamos visto antes. No sabemos nada la una de la otra. – Johanna se encoje de hombros.

-Como quieras. –Si hay algo de esa psicópata que me gusta es el hecho que nunca hace preguntas. Ella se levanta y yo me vuelvo a hundir en la cama, preparada para dormir, cuando otra pregunta me cruza la mente.

-Mason. –Johanna se para en el marco de la puerta. – ¿Tu y Gale… estáis saliendo?

-Nah… simplemente nos pasamos las noches follando. Nada más.

-No has cambiado nada. –Ella me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he cambiado si nunca nos habíamos conocido? – No puedo evitar reírme antes de cerrar los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaba un rato acariciando el pelo de Johanna, más como un acto reflejo que como una muestra de cariño. Ella estaba dormida mientras yo le daba vueltas y más vueltas a mi pesadilla.

Hoy solo había aparecido Prim.

En llamas. Agonizando, suplicando, preguntándome porque la había matado.

Y me había despertado chillando, pataleando y llorando en la habitación de Johanna. La casa de Johannah se encontraba casi en la otra punta del distrito 2 y era una de las casas más nuevas. A veces, todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado que casi parecía antinatural. Sobre todo para alguien como Johannah, la cual dormía apacible sin inmutarse de mis gritos.

A veces me preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para que no la despertase, o como dormía sin pesadillas. Fuera como fuese, no había forma de despertarla hasta las doce del mediodía, como muy pronto. Yo, mientras tanto, llevaba casi dos años sin poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas.

A los pocos meses de llegar al distrito 2, Johanna apareció. Los dos nos sentíamos solos así que una cosa llevó a la otra. Nada de sentimientos, simplemente compañía.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco me levanté, me vestí y salí de la casa. Como para llegar a casa debía pasar por delante del hospital decidí hacerle una pequeña visita a Madge. Hacía frio y la nieve crujía bajo mis pies pero no me puse la bufanda ni me abroché el abrigo de cuero. Me había pasado toda la vida pasando frio y no me molestaba, era una forma rara de recordar la Veta. Cuando era pequeño y mi padre vivía me encantaba que nevase. Eso significaba que mi padre se quedaría todo el día en casa contándonos historias al lado de la chimenea. Cuando mi padre murió la nieve significaba más dificultad a la hora de conseguir comida. Ahora simplemente era un elemento que traía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos.

A estas horas el hospital estaba casi desierto aunque había unas cuantas enfermeras y unos cuantos doctores dando vueltas, yendo de un lado para otro, ocupados con alguna emergencia o simplemente pasando el rato. Un par de enfermeras me miraron con caras raras pero no me dijeron nada.

Madge estaba dormida, con el pelo rubio desparramado por la almohada. En esos escasos cuatro días había engordado un poco y ahora era casi la misma Madge que había conocido. Eso era algo que siempre me había extrañado de Madge. Que estuviese delgada. En el distrito 12 todo el mundo envidiaba a los gorditos, la gente que se podía permitir comer más de lo necesario, y siempre me imaginé que el alcalde tendría dinero para toda la comida que quisiese, pero tanto él como Madge siempre habían estado delgados. Sanos, pero delgados.

Recordé el primer día que me empecé a fijar en Madge como en Madge, y no la chica de las fresas o la hija del alcalde.

Fue durante los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del hambre. Los juegos había comenzado hacía una semana y Prim me había pedido que me sentara con ella durante las comidas, ya que a esa hora nos obligaban ver el resumen de los juegos.

Prim, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en una esquina con la escasa comida en las manos decidiendo donde sentarnos. Después de un rato de pasear la vista Prim encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacía una de las esquinas. La mesa de Catnip. La mesa parecía estar más apartada que todas las demás y las únicas que se sentaban allí eran Katniss y Madge.

Yo había invitado a Katniss a mi mesa, con otra gente de la Veta, pero ella siempre decía que no y se sentaba con Madge. Siempre lo había encontrado algo extraño ya que nunca hablaban entre ellas, pero siempre estaban juntas.

Prim se acercó un poco dubitativa y pregunto.

-¿Eres Madge verdad? – Madge levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y nos miró como si hubiésemos acabado de caer del cielo. En ese momento lo vi como un gesto de superioridad "¿Qué hacen estos sucios chicos de la Veta hablando con la preciosa hija del alcalde?", pero con el tiempo aprendí que había sido un simple gesto de sorpresa. Nadie se acercaba nunca a Madge.

-Sí. Y tu Prim ¿verdad? –Prim asintió. Luego me miró a mí. –Hola Gale

-Hola. –Mi respuesta sonó más como un gruñido que como palabras, pero no iba a fingir que esa chica me caía bien cuando no lo hacía. –Estos son Rory y Vik. –Vik se escondió un poco más detrás de mí mientras que Rory le repasó con una mirada crítica. Casi me hinché de orgullo. Pero Prim le dio un pisotón.

-Nos preguntábamos si nos podríamos sentar contigo a comer. Como eres amiga de Katniss… -Madge sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Si es que esta mesa es lo suficientemente buena para vosotros. –Ese último comentario estaba dirigido a mí y solamente a mí. No pude evitar reírme. Esa chica era buena, muy buena.

Y durante los días que fuimos a la escuela esa fue nuestra rutina. Sentarnos los cinco a observar los juegos. Los niños hablaban mientras que Madge y yo los escuchábamos. Madge casi nunca hablaba y se limitaba a hacer un par de comentarios, pero cuando hablaba todos nos parábamos a escucharla. Tenía una fe ciega en Katniss, puede que más que Prim o yo, puede que más que la propia Katniss, y cada vez que Katniss tenía algún problema Madge hacía un comentario sobre como Katniss podría superar cualquier cosa.

Madge me recordaba a una frase que mi padre solía repetir "Los sabios hablan porque tienen algo que decir, los tonto hablan porque tienen que decir algo."

Aquel primer día, y un par de veces después, pillé a Madge echándoles un poco de su comida a Prim, Rory o Vik. Lo hacía cuando los demás estábamos demasiado centrados en las horribles imágenes de la televisión como para ver que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Cuando la pillada fruncía el ceño, pero ella se limitaba a encoger los hombros. Como casi todo lo que hacía Madge primero lo atribuía a un sentimiento de superioridad, luego me acostumbraba y descubría que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera la hija del alcalde.

Me acostumbré a ver los juegos con ella, y por eso acepté a ver los siguientes con ella.

Jamás supe como describir mi relación con Madge. No éramos amigos, o puede que sí, no lo sé. Yo más bien nos llamaría aliados. Nos unía el mismo objetivo. Sobrevivir a los Juegos, ser fuertes por los demás. Nada más. Cuando los juegos acabaron casi no nos volvimos a hablar hasta que empezaron los siguientes. Pero me había unido sentimentalmente a esa chica sin darme cuenta.

Con cuidado le aparto el pelo de la cara mientras duerme. Con un movimiento rápido me atrapa la muñeca a la vez que abre los ojos aterrorizados. Pero cuando ve que soy yo me suelta.

-¡Demonios Gale! Casi me matas del susto. ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no hay que colarse en las habitaciones de las chicas mientras duermen? –Yo me encojo de hombros y sonrió, ella también sonríe algo confusa. -¿Qué haces aquí? No son ni las seis.

-Pasaba por aquí. –Me encojo de hombros y me quedo allí parado. Madge levanta una ceja y yo no sé qué hacer. Se suponía que solo le iba a hacer una pequeña visita para saber si se encontraba bien. No tenía ni que enterarse que había pasado. Y la pregunta de Madge sigue revotando en mi cerebro como un estúpido eco.

-¿Sabes Hawthorne? Si no te conociera diría que te preocupas por mí.

-Me preocupo por ti. –La respuesta sale a trompicones, rápida. Y no sé cuál de los dos se sorprende más si ella o yo.

Y me quedo mirándola fijamente antes de salir de la sala preguntándome a mí mismo que demonios ha sido eso.


	6. Chapter 6

Cada tijeretazo estaba seguido de una exclamación ahogada proveniente de Posy. Medio abrí un ojo divertida y vi que Posy tenía las manos sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo le sonreí. Conocía a Posy del 12, pero entonces ella tenía cuatro años y ahora tiene nueve, así que se había convertido en mi amiga.

Hacía cinco días que me habían dejado salir del hospital y me había mudado a casa de los Hawthorne. Era una casa grande, como la había descrito Mandy, y la señora Hawthorne hacía todo lo posible por hacernos sentir cómodos.

-Y ya está. Voy a por un espejo. – Evito llevarme las manos al pelo, pero cuando Cinna vuelve le arranco el espejo de las manos. Me ha cortado el pelo muy corto, un poco por debajo de la barbilla con una par de mechones sobre la frente, las puntas apuntan cada una hacía un lado. No me parezco en nada a la hija del alcalde del distrito 12.

-Me encanta.

-¿Puedes cortarme el pelo a mi también, Cinna? ¿Porfis? –Posy le garra las piernas a Cinna suplicándole de rodillas. No puedo evitar reírme. Esa niña es la personita más adorable del mundo.

-¿Sin el permiso de tu madre? No sobreviví a una guerra para morir de esa forma. –El comentario hace reír a Posy, pero yo me quedo seria. La guerra no es nada de lo que reírse.

-A mí me gusta tu pelo tal cual. –Digo pasándole la mano por la melena pelirroja. Es más oscuro que cuando era pequeña, pero sin llegar al marrón rojizo de su madre.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y la señora Hawthorne entra, seguida de Vik, Rory y Mandy, que vuelven de haber salido a comprar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Estas guapísima! –Mandy deja las bolsas corriendo y se acerca a mí. Rory y Vik me miran desde lejos. Igual que con Posy no puedo evitar recordar cuando tenían 12 y 10 años, y compararlos con lo que son ahora. Rory es una versión más sana y relajada de Gale. Con el mismo pelo negro, los mismos ojos grises, igual de alto, igual de guapo… Vik no es tan alto como sus hermanos, pero a sus quince años es más alto que yo (tampoco que sea una tarea muy difícil) e igual que Rory, un reflejo del primogénito de los Hawthorne. Hazelle me sonríe antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena. Yo la sigo para ayudarla. Me encanta la señora Hawthorne, su compañía es muy agradable.

-¿Incluimos a Gale? –Le pregunto en broma. Hazelle le prepara todas las noches la cena, y aunque nunca lo he visto a la hora de la cena, por la mañana el plato esta vacio.

-Hoy es sábado, así que esperemos que salga pronto. –En los cinco días que llevaba en esa casa solo había visto a Gale en una ocasión, pero por como actuaban los demás me di cuenta que no era algo extraño.

-Siempre me imaginé a Gale como alguien que intentaría pasar todo el tiempo posible con su familia. –Hazelle suspira.

-La guerra le cambió. Se volvió distante y frio. Se pasa los días trabajando y las noches borracho o con alguna chica. Los domingos son los únicos días que parece que vuelve a ser el mismo. –No hay rencor en su voz, solo preocupación maternal. O supongo que es eso, ya que mi madre jamás se preocupo por mí. Jamás pudo preocuparse por nadie más que por ella misma y el universo que el Capitolio había creado en su mente.

-El día de caza. –Hazelle asiente. La guerra nos cambio a todos. Algunos recuerdos de la guerra llegan a mi memoria, pero los aparto a base de triturar las verduras.

-Por cierto Madge, ¿Qué fue de ti? Todos pensábamos que habías muerto… -Cierro los ojos y intento que mi voz salga lo más tranquila posible.

-No quiero hablar de ello. –Hazelle asiente y no hace más preguntas. Cuando la cena esta casi lista Gale y la señora Everdeen llegan a casa. Cuando salí del hospital me enteré de que Prim había muerto y que Katniss vivía en el 12 con Peeta, pero la señora Everdeen se había negado a volver a casa y por eso vivía con los Hawthrone. Quizás porque a ojos de todos seguían siendo familia. Aunque, sinceramente, yo tampoco volvería a casa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? -Gale nos mira desde el marco de la puerta. Al principio me giro hacía su madre, luego me doy cuenta que habla de mí.

-Cinna me lo ha cortado. ¿Te gusta? –Gale aprieta los labios y me pasa una mirada crítica. Nunca, repito nunca, pensaba dejarle ver lo mucho que me incomodaba esa mirada. O lo mucho que me excitaba.

Se acerca y me acaricia unos mechones.

-Sí. –Se gira y se vuelve para el comedor. Gale Hawthorne tan locuaz como siempre. Sigo preparando la cena ignorando la ceja arqueada de Hazelle.

-Sabes… siempre me pregunté si te gustaba mi hijo. –No me corto los dedos de milagro. –Quiero decir, sé que veíais los juegos juntos, pero Gale no hablaba mucho de ti. –_Ouch_. Golpe bajo Hazelle. - Pero cuando le trajiste la morflina… Digamos que no todo el mundo se arriesgaría a salir en medio de una ventisca como esa para ayudar a solo un amigo.

-Eso fue hace años, yo era una adolescente y Gale era el chico más guapo del distrito 12. Y éramos algo así como amigos… Y no se merecía lo que le hicieron. Una persona no debería ser castigada por querer alimentar a su familia. –Hazelle asiente.

-Cuando el distrito 12 fue destruido el quería volver a por ti. No lo hizo porque yo se lo suplique. –Me quedo de espaldas a ella. No sé cómo reaccionar. Ella se limita a llamar a los demás para que cenemos.

No me uno a la conversación. Mi cabeza tiene charla suficiente. No lo voy a negar. Lo que sentía por Gale era mucho más fuerte que cualquier flechazo adolescente. Pero después de todo por lo que había pasado no me veía capaz de volver a querer a alguien como lo había hecho. La guerra cambia muchas cosas.

Cuando acabamos de cenar me voy al cuarto que comparto con Mandy y me acuesto. En algún momento mis pensamientos habían dejado de ser Gale y habían pasado a ser recuerdos de los terrores vividos después del bombardeo del distrito 12. Sé que va a ser una noche larga.

Pero el hecho de saberlo no me salva de despertarme con la respiración acelerada y llorando como una histérica. No quiero despertar a Mandy así que corro hacía el baño, y nada más cerrar la puerta las rodillas me falla. Caigo y me hago una bola dejando que el llanto salga, intentando que todas las pesadillas -_Pesadillas no. Recuerdos.- _ se alejen de mí.

De repente noto una mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi omoplato. Me alejo todo lo que puedo gritando para encontrarme con Gale. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que la luz está encendida sin que yo le haya dado al interruptor, y que la ducha está encendida. Supongo que eso explica el hecho de que Gale este empapado y con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Intento decir algo, pero solo consigo abrir y cerrar la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido, con las lágrimas aun rodándome por las mejillas. El me abraza y deja que le llore sobre el hombro. Me abrazo a él como si fuera a morir si lo dejase ir y noto las cicatrices de su espalda. El hace un movimiento de incomodidad involuntario y yo lloro aun más.

No sé cuanto rato estamos así, si unos pocos minutos o toda la noche, pero cuando acabo de llorar él me pregunta.

-¿Pesadillas? –Yo asiento y él imita mi movimiento, estando a apenas unos centímetros de él me doy cuenta de lo marcadas que tiene las ojeras. –Vete a dormir. – Me ayuda a levantarme y cierra la puerta después de que salga.

Me quedo unos segundos en el pasillo dudando hasta que me dirijo a la habitación de Gale y me siento en su cama. Él aparece al cabo de unos minutos con solo la parte inferior del pijama. Me mira unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dice nada. Se acuesta en la cama, dejándome sitio para yo acostarme a su lado. Intento acurrucarme lo más cerca de él, pero si llegar al contacto físico. Lo último que siento es su brazo sobre mis hombros.


	7. Chapter 7

Me despierto con Madge entre los brazos. Al principio me asusto, luego recuerdo lo que había pasado anoche.

No pude decirle que no. Parecía tan rota, tan sola, tan indefensa.

Me recordó demasiado a mí mismo como para negarle protección.

Con cuidado de no despertarla me levanto. Los rayos de sol sacan destellos de sus mechones rubios y siento la necesidad de apartarle el pelo de la cara o abrazarla, pero no quiero más conversaciones incomodas como la del otro día.

_Nada de enamorarte, ¿recuerdas? Ese era el trato Gale._ Me digo a mi mismo. _Cualquier sentimiento que puedas tener por Madge está total y absolutamente prohibido._

Me visto y salgo de la casa por la puerta de atrás sin hacer ruido. Me apoyo en la pared. Se suponía que había huido al distrito 2 para huir del pasado, pero este me perseguía. Sacudo la cabeza y me dispongo a disfrutar de mi día de caza.

Les sigo llamando días de caza, pero ya no cazo, no es necesario, pero me paseo por las montañas durante todo el día. Es agradable poder disfrutar de esto sin el temor de ser visto y castigado, o de no cazar suficiente.

No me he adentrado ni unos diez metros en el bosque cuando oigo unas pisadas en mi dirección y me encuentro con Madge a mi lado. Lleva ropa de montaña y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – Se dobla para coger aire y me mira suplicante. Yo accedo. Otra vez.

No es la primera vez que me acompaña al bosque, cuando los Juegos empezaron me suplicó que la llevase un día al bosque. Al principio me negué, pensando en la carga que sería, pero al final acepté. Resulto que Madge era una buena compañera de caza. No hablaba ni se rezagaba y aprendía rápido.

La mañana pasa rápido, hemos recogido un poco de fruta para comer y nos sentamos en un árbol caído. No hablamos. Casi nunca lo hemos hecho. Para que hablar si no hay nada que decir.

Eso es algo que me encanta de Madge, no necesita llenar las horas con conversaciones vacías.

-¿Mason y tu os conocéis de hace mucho? –Me pregunta Madge al volver para casa.

-La conocí cuando ella llegó al 13. Nos hicimos amigos. Demasiadas cosas en común. – Al mirar atrás la veo asentir. No dice anda más.

Los días pasan y antes de que me dé cuenta es fin de año. Madge, Cinna y Mandy llevan en nuestra casa dos meses. Me paso mucho tiempo en el trabajo así que casi no he notado la variación en muestras vidas. Pero los demás sí.

Mi madre parece feliz de tener a otra mujer en la casa con la que pueda mantener una conversación, y Posy está encantada con Madge y Mandy. Hasta los chicos parecen felices con las nuevas caras.

Estoy en mi despacho acabando el papeleo cuando Madge llama a la puerta. Lleva un vestido que Cinna le ha hecho.

Jamás he dudado del atractivo de Madge, simplemente no podía permitirme verla como una igual. Pero ahora puedo admirarla sin miedo.

-Ha llegado esto por la mañana. Es de Peeta. –Dice jugueteando con el sobre entre las manos. Suspiro y me levanto a cogerlo de sus manos.

Peeta y yo llevamos años enviándonos cartas a espaldas de Katniss. Suelen ser cartas cortas, simplemente informando de cómo esta Katniss y el distrito 12. Lo cierto es que cuando me llegó la primera carta me sorprendió mucho. Al principio creí que Peeta quería restregarme que él se había quedado con Katniss, después me di cuenta que lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, y por esa breve y corta amistad que hicimos cuando entrenamos para los septuagésimo quintos Juegos del hambre y durante la guerra.

Es lo mismo que me pasa con Madge. No entiendo porque son amables conmigo cuando yo nunca lo he sido con ellos. Será una cosa de la gente de ciudad. En la beta te movías por tus propios pies, sin esperar bondad de nadie.

Le echo un vistazo a la carta.

_Feliz Navidad, Gale._

_La reconstrucción va bien. Ya han acabado con el Edificio de Justicia y ahora están discutiendo si reconstruir el Quemador._

_Effie nos visita a menudo. Creo que le gusta Haymitch. Katniss mejora, aun tiene problemas de concentración, pero las cosas van mejorando._

_Espero que tu y tu familia estéis bien._

_Saludos,_

_Peeta Mellark._

-¿Saben que estoy aquí? –Levanto la vista y me encuentro con los ojos perforadores de Madge.

-No. Pensé que ese honor era vuestro. ¿Quieres que se lo cuente?

-No. Cuando me recuperé marcharé y tendré una nueva vida. Será como si de verdad hubiera muerto. Nada de lo que haga ahora importará dentro de unos meses.

Asiento y me vuelvo a mi escritorio, releo la carta y la guardo en el último cajón de mi escritorio, el que guarda todas las cosas con importancia. Me pongo a trabajar, pero después de un rato levanto al vista, sabiendo que los ojos de Madge me están perforando la coronilla.

-¿Qué os pasó? A ti y a Katniss. –Yo le sonrió. Una sonrisa marga, una mueca.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste al bombardeo? –Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos el uno al otro, en una de nuestras antiguas guerras de aguantar la mirada.

Finalmente ella sale del despacho acudiendo a la llamada de mi madre.

Eso es Madge. Yo también sé juagar al juego de los secretos.

La cena que ha preparado mi madre es asombrosa. Sé que disfruta de este lujo de poder cocinar lo que ella quiera. Además está preciosa. Cinna se ha encargado de vestirnos a todos y mi madre parece adorar el vestido que Cinna ha hecho para ella. Rory habla tranquilamente con Mandy, mientras Vick mantiene una conversación con Cinna y la señora Everdeen, mi madre se entretiene en que nuestro paltos nunca este vacios y que Posy no destroce su vestido nuevo. Madge y yo comemos en silencio. Como siempre.

Cuando suena el teléfono Posy es la primera en levantarse.

-¡Katniss! ¡Hola! –Doy un respingo. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. La mesa se queda en un silencio mortal, simplemente roto con la vocecilla chillona de Posy. –Estamos todos bien. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Quieres hablar con Gale? –_Maldita sea, Posy_.- ¡Oh! ¿Y con tu mamá? ¡Señora Everdeen! ¡Katniss quiere hablar con usted!

Me levantó a la vez que la señora E. yo dirigiéndome hacía el jardín trasero.

Está nevando y mi aliento se convierte en humo cuando sale de mi cuerpo, pero eso no me impide sentarme en el suelo.

No notó el frio. No noto nada. Katniss ya no quiere sabe nada de mí. Pensé que quizás después de estos años podría felicitarme el año. Pera ni eso.

Noto que alguien hecha una manta sobre mi y se sienta a mi lado. Madge me coge las manos entre las suyas. O yo estoy muy frio o ella tiene las manos muy calientes. Seguramente seré yo.

Me coge la mandíbula y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos con suavidad. Tiene esta mirada. La de extrema concentración y observación. Después se acerca a mí y me besa, yo le devuelvo el beso, con más ímpetu del que debería, pero en ese momento anda importa. Lo único que siento es el cuerpo de Madge y sus palabras zumbándome en los oídos.

_Cuando me recuperé marcharé y tendré una nueva vida. Será como si de verdad hubiera muerto. Nada de lo que haga ahora importará dentro de unos meses._


End file.
